The Passing
by 9kaguya99
Summary: One day Kensei and Mitsukio are enjoying the peace... until someone ruins it... old memories stir... what will happen? Read and find out! Please R & R No flames! Kensei fluff! XD XD Sequel to "A Broken Soldier's Love on a Whim" I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!
1. Karakura's annual festival

_**The Passing**_

_**This sequel is dedicated to **__**Kishara-Hime Thank you so very much for encouraging me to write this sequel I was going to leave it be… but you stirred up new idea's so this one's for you chika! This is also dedicated to Rukiasrenji who has stuck with me through hard times and good times, and how she loves Kensei :PPP ENJOY GIRLS! :DDD**_

Kensei walked through multiple streets, holding his girlfriends hand; she flipped her raven black hair over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at him, he smirked and pulled out a rose from behind his back, she took it surprised and smiled even more.

It was the Karakura town yearly fair, and Kensei wanted to take her, they both found out that another deployment of troops was to be sent out that year and they both were chosen to be in the same squad and location, they were to be stationed with Second Lt. Mashiro Kuna, Second Lt. Hiyori Sarugaki, and Colonel Love Aikawa. They were to leave in two weeks.

"K-Kensei-Kun! Let's go to the cotton candy booth!" Mitsukio says.

"Alright." He replies. He guided her around multiple booths; some random booth's named "Jaegerjaquez Cat's" some named "Cifer hand readings." And a weird colorful booth named "Gantenbainne disco!" came into view

Mitsukio giggled at seeing these places. Finally they arrived at the cotton candy stand; he saw all types of colors red, pink, blue, and even green! He scowled how he hated the color pink. Mitsukio pointed to the blue cotton candy, he nodded at the man and paid him, the vender got a white coned stick and began to twirl the blue sweet candy all around the stick soon it was twice the size of Mitsukio's head. She giggled and reached for it the vender smiled and handed it to her, Kensei smirked at her happiness who knew candy could make a person so happy.

"I'm assuming you're going to eat it all…?" Kensei asked her. She nodded wildly with a cannibal crazed look in her eyes. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist while she began to lick her cotton candy, they continued to walk, soon he went to the funnel cake area where a girl with light brown hair almost cream color, she smiled sweetly almost too kindly, it's people like this Kensei joined the army, he wanted to protect the future of these people who had so much to live for. Mitsukio saw the girl and smiled, she let go of Kensei's hand and in return he released his hold on her waist.

"Hi!" Mitsukio happily said.

The twelve almost thirteen year old girl smiled brightly she waved slightly.

"H-hello ma'am, see anything you like?" She politely asked, while motioning towards the beautiful quartz and stone collection of precious jewels. Mitsukio scanned through them and saw a beautiful geode purple necklace, with a metallic lavender chain. Her eyes brightened, Kensei saw it and motioned for her to gift wrap the purple on, the little girl smiled and nodded, she took the necklace, Mitsukio's eyes widened in confusion.

"_**Too bad… it was a beautiful necklace…" **_Mitsukio thought, she thought someone else behind her had bought it.

"Here you go sir…" She said while handing him the necklace, Mitsukio turned and looked at the man who bought it, he gave her a smile and looked at her with loving eyes, she smiled back.

"Here." He quietly said.

"A-Arigatou…" She whispered out, he smiled and handed her the package, Mitsukio turned around and looked at the girl. The girl winked and giggled.

"What is your name?" Mitsukio asked her.

"Y-Yuzu Kurosaki…" She quietly says, she blushes.

Kensei's eyes widened, he immediately looked her over and saw the similarities. He excused himself from their conversation; Mitsukio nodded and began chatting with the twelve year old.

"_**That girl…" **_Kensei thinks.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

_**Blood littered the floor, bodies were everywhere, helicopters and falcons were flying all around shooting and trying to land a hit on the enemy airborne. **_

_**In the midst of it all laid a half-dead soldier barley hanging on, kneeling beside him was a silver-haired soldier, holding his hand and applying pressure to his chest wound.**_

"_**M-Muguruma… t-tell…" The soldier's eyes widened, he coughed up blood and some landed on Kensei's cheek, Kensei wasn't crying, but his eyes revealed pain and regret.**_

"_**K-Kurosaki I'm…"**_

"_**L-Let me finish… I… I need you to do something for me… I-if you ever s-see m-my family…" Ichigo winced and tried to move, but he was paralyzed from the chest down. A puddle of blood surrounded both the soldiers.**_

"_**Kurosaki… come on stop this nonsense… we're going so come on." Kensei commands, he reaches for Ichigo's shoulder, but Ichigo screams out due to the pain. Kensei immediately stops and lays him down again.**_

"_**T-tell Yuzu… I'm s-sorry… she's my little sister… and Karin… you have to tell Karin she was right… and my f-father… that he has to watch over them…" Ichigo spits out.**_

"_**I… But you're going to make it… you have to! You have a family dammit!" Kensei shout's, he rubs the sweat off his own forehead, and adjusts his soldier's helmet, there's distant gun shots, a helicopter fly's and crashes about two hundred feet away from them., Kensei throws his body over Ichigo's bloody one, black marking's cover part's of Kensei's face, their smudges, same with Ichigo's bloody face.**_

"_**Shit!" He curses out, Ichigo smirks.**_

"_**G-Go Muguruma… now before they get you two, leave this soldier behind…"**_

"_**You're an idiot, no soldier left behind remember?" Kensei scowls.**_

"_**Hehe… guess so… however…" Ichigo says, he manages to move his finger tips, Kensei raises an eyebrow, Ichigo has this crazy look in his eyes (Hichigo :P) , Kensei looks down and see's Ichigo's hand remove the ring from the grenade, that had five grenades's attached to the single one. Kensei's eyes widened.**_

"_**Run." Ichigo muttered out darkly. Kensei jumped up and began to run, he ran like the devil was at his feet, all you hear is a shout.**_

"_**KILL THE BASTARD!" An enemy's voice shouts out.**_

"_**I GOT HIM!" **_

"_**YUZU, KARIN! FORGIVE ME! YOU BASTARDS YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! THIS SOLDIER'S GOT ONE MORE FIGHT IN HIM! HUUUUUURAHHHHH!" Ichigo shouts out surprising the enemy's. Kensei's eyes widened when he threw himself over some barracks for protection.**_

"_**KUROSAKI YOU CRAZY SONOFABITCH!" Kensei shouted out, then all you hear is a "Boom!" and splashes of blood splashing, then silence… Kensei laid under the barrack's shocked, he can't believe Kurosaki did that… but it was for the cause… he looked up at the sky and saw some aircraft's form his station flying over the skies, he sighed, something escaped his eye, but he wouldn't dare say what it was.**_

"_**Kurosaki you bastard…. How could you do this to your fiancée… your family… it should've been me… it should've been…" He thought.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

"K-Kensei-Kun…?" A small voice asks, he snaps out of his daze, he was sitting under an umbrella table, the one with plastic white chairs, he smiled at her, he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Was she nice?" he questions.

"Hai! So very nice such a sweet girl! Its girls like her I love to fight for!" She exclaimed.

He nodded, but she could tell he was out of it now, she smiled and guided him to the center of the festival, it was exactly twilight and everyone was out on the dance floor dancing.

Mitsukio herself wore black skinny jeans, red toms, but without the glitter, a dark red tank top, with a black vest, she wore obsidian earrings. And dark red lipstick.

Kensei wore black faded jeans, a white button up shirt with black angel wings in the back, and a white shell necklace, and black formal shoes. He took her hand and spun her onto the dance floor; soon other couple's filed on.

"_**I'm not trying to bring you down."**_

Kensei dip's her she giggles and comes back up and lay's her head on his chest, his arms encircle her small waist. _**  
"But you're lost in the clouds."**_

The cover that was blocking the sky shudders a bit from the soft blowing wind.

_**"I've never been one to complain  
But you're world around me kills me softly."**_

He twirls her once more and brings her back, her leg somehow got on his waist, she giggles again, Kami how he loved that sound.

_**"I don't wanna be demanding**_  
_**I just wanna know the reasons why…**_  
_**We live and die in a world of lies."**_

Kensei truly felt at peace with her, it was like… all the bad things that happened in the past… would never arise again while she was with him._**  
"Addicted to the way we crash and burn  
I gave it all away now it's your turn."**_

She tippy toed, after he loosened his hold on her, she smiled and kissed his cheeks, then his nose, then his lips, the couple stood still, he smirked against her lips and broke it quickly, she looked up confused, he smirked again then spun her really fast and brought her back to his chest, she smiled.

_**"Watching me watching you  
don't wanna see the worst in you  
So don't let it come true."**_

"You're… perfect…" Kensei mutters against her throat after he dipped her.

"Ah, ah, ah nobody's perfect… I believe in the girlfriend manual it said that." She says while winking and sticking her pink tongue out. He chuckled and held her close, soon it was a chillier wind, but everyone kept enjoying their good time. _**  
"Coming true, coming true, coming true, coming true  
Coming true, coming true, coming true, coming true."**_

_**"Tore me down and made it clear**_  
_**As I sunk to the bottom."**_  
_**"I stare at space from the ocean floor**_  
_**It all surrounds me kills me softly."**_

"Hmmm I can't help, but wonder… Kensei-Kun where'd you learn to dance…?" Mitsukio asks.

Kensei sweat drops and slightly blushes, he sighs, while doing so his gray tongue piercing showed she giggled.

"W-Well you see… while I was on call at the base… we had many dances… like Military Balls I suppose you could say…" Kensei says.

"Yes, I've had many of those…." She replied.

"Yeah... well let's just say a best friend of mine… taught me I suppose." He replied.

_**"I don't wanna be demanding**_  
_**I just wanna know the reasons why."**_  
_**"We live and die in a world of lies**_  
_**Addicted to the way we crash and burn."**_

"I wish I could've met him!" She giggled out.

He smirked and twirled her again, she giggled and kissed his cheek._**  
"I gave it all away now it's your turn."**_

"I love you…" She smiled while telling him those sweet words.

"And I you… you crazy woman." He chuckles out. She huffs and giggles at her fail attempt of getting angry._**  
"Watching me watching you  
don't wanna see the worst in you."**_

Kensei grabbed her and twirled her, but brought her back around to where her back touched his chest, he place his hands on her waist and swayed her, she giggles and blushes, the other couple's were watching the two dance and felt the chemistry between the two. _**  
"So don't let this come true  
Cause I don't wanna see the worst in you."**_

While swaying with Mitsukio, he didn't notice a familiar woman with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes swaying with another man with blonde hair and piercings.

_**"This woman tores me through shadows**_  
_**in a presence of light**_  
_**I'm reaching out my hands**_  
_**with my fingers to the sky."**_

Mitsukio turned around herself and placed her hands on Kensei's shoulder's, while her leg once more went on his waist, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and kissed the skin there, he blushed as he felt her warm lips on his skin. _**  
"So tell me what I have to do  
I don't wanna tell you to  
I just wanna be with you  
I just wanna make it through."**_

"K-Kensei…?" The woman's voice called surprised.

Kensei immediately stopped dancing and froze, Mitsukio put her leg down and stopped dancing, she released her hold on him to look at the woman to the side who called his name, Kensei was frozen, Mitsukio saw the hurt and pain in his eyes at the sound of the woman's voice.

_**"I just wanna make it through this life**_  
_**Yeah, yeah."**_

"Who are you…?" Mitsukio quietly asked the woman who was currently in the arms of a blonde man who was looking at Mitsukio with lust filled eyes, but Kensei was in shock to even notice.

"I am Migumi… Migumi Wotanai…" _**  
**_

"_**Just wanna, just wanna, just wanna, I just wanna  
Just wanna, just wanna, just wanna, I just wanna  
Just wanna, just wanna, just wanna, I just wanna  
Just wanna, just wanna, just wanna, make it through this life."**_

"And you are…?" Migumi snarls out.

"I am Mitsukio Urotake…. his girlfriend."

_**"I don't wanna be demanding**_  
_**I just wanna know the reasons why**_  
_**We live and die in a world of lies."**_

"This is Shinji Hirako… my fiancée…." She states proud. _**  
**_

"_**Addicted to the way we crash and burn  
I gave it all away now it's your turn."**_

_**"Watching me watching you  
Don't wanna see the worst in you."**_

Migumi smirks, she looks at Mitsukio with hate filled eyes. Then smirks at Kensei, but still has some love for him, Kensei scowls. Mitsukio glares at the slut before her.

"You know I'm not one for starting fights… or name calling…" Mitsukio starts.

"Please do us all a favor and just stay the hell quiet." Migumi snarls out. Mitsukio raises an eyebrow, annoyed anime veins pop out all over her forehead._**  
"So don't let this come true  
'Cause I don't wanna see the worst in you." (World around me, Escape The Fate).**_

Mitsukio looks at Shinji who smirks at Mitsukio and raises his eyebrows in a seductive motion, Mitsukio feels like throwing up. She directs her gaze back to Migumi who is looking Kensei's new appearance over, and she's liking what she's seeing. Mitsukio steps forward, but Kensei grabs her wrist, she tenses up. Migumi smirks and buries her face in the crook of Shinji's arm.

"You'd better keep your fiancée on a leash… you never know when she'll turn on her owner in search of a new one…" Mitsukio snarls out to Shinji, Shinji get's turned on by her demanding voice.

"Ugh!" Migumi snarls out. She steps forward and raises her hand to slap Mitsukio.

"Bitch... I dare you go right on ahead… but I can guarantee you… you will not like what you see… apparently you don't know me well… I am Captain Urotake of the second division my commander is Major General Sui-Feng… we do multiple things… and I am an expert in hand to hand combat…" Mitsukio spits out, Migumi's eyes widen, she scowls and grab's Shinji's arm and stalks off, Mitsukio smirks, Kensei's eyes were wide.

"U-Uh…"

"Admit it you love me…" She giggles out, but he can hear the edge in her voice.

"Thank you… you were amazing… but I could've handled it…" He muttered out.

"Says the one who was frozen in place like a statue!" Mitsukio shouts out, he silences her with a kiss, she blushes and sighs.

"You know… it's very hard to stay mad at you…." She mutters against his lips.

"I know." He says, she giggles and they hold hands, he leads her away from the dance floor.

"Let's go home…" He says, she nod's and they leave the festival.

-_**Nel: WELLLLLLLL I'M BACK MY FELLOW READER'SD WITH THE SEQUEL FOR "A Broken soldier's Love on a Whim." **_

_**Many people were requesting a sequel and I was like why not? SO here it is! :DDDD Hope you liked it please R & R! I will add about two more chapters! Then it's done because I still need to finish Sun and Moon's Love, then begin on posting chapters for "The Timeline of Sakura Haruno." NO FLAMES PLEASE! ARIGATOU! :DDDD **_


	2. A Passionable night

_**The Passing**_

Had on hand, skin touching skin… it felt like heaven… the two couldn't get enough of each other. He caressed her every side, studying her as if she was the most fascinating thing in the world. He made her feel whole and in return he made her feel complete.

They knew tonight would also be the last night they would spend together, because they both knew one of them could get hurt… after all this was war, they didn't want to lose each other nor die...

The young man slowly traced his fingers over the sides of her slim figure. He embraced every scent and every feel that he could get off of her. The love felt for each other embraced the atmosphere as if it was a newborn.

"Mitsukio… Mitsukio… Mitsukio…" Kensei kept sighing out… he loved her and nothing would come between that. Mitsukio placed a hand on his cheek as their legs intertwined with one another, the love she held for him shined within her chocolate brown eyes... his muscles tightened when she embraced him; she could see the ripples of the muscles,

The personal desires she felt were intense, but slowly subsided. So he gently brushed her arm aside before bringing her body close to his. Kensei planted a soft kiss on top of her forehead as a gesture of love. He traced his right arm alongside her left hip and hugged her to keep their bodies warm. The sheet's that lay on the floor were picked up and wrapped around the two lovers'. The rain finally stopped, and the moon shone through the window.

"Kensei-Kun… I love you…" Mitsukio whispered out through tears. Kensei hadn't noticed her beginning to cry, his eyes showed sadness and concern, he gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and lips, then hugged her closer and buried his face in her jet black hair.

"I love you too… don't worry… it will be alright… we're doing this for the people remember that… and as long as you know you're going to a better place after this life… then… then you shouldn't feel sad or worried to die… understand?" He explained slowly to her.

She nodded against his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; she kissed him on his lips passionately once then twice. The two looked at each other and fell asleep in each other's arms waiting of what tomorrow would bring.

_**Nel: Ohayo! I wanted to show the love and passion between Mitsukio and Kensei himself. sooo wahhhlaaa! Please R & R and no flames! There's probably two more chapter's then it's finished! :DDD I'm still working on Sun and Moon's love I'm almost done with the next chapter of it, once I finish that story I can stared on… "The Timeline of Sakura Haruno." This is almost finished it just needs to be typed up and grammatically be corrected! Well I'll work on Chapter three! Wish me luck! Ja Ne! My dear reviewer's you're amazing!**_

_**Kaguya: Are you done?**_

_**Hana: T-That was quite long N-Nel-Sempai…**_

_**Kaguya: Really too long… hurry it up next time… slow ass… *mutters***_

_**Nel: SILENCE! **_


	3. Las Noches

_**The Passing**_

Mitsukio walked down the corridor of the stations halls. She had her Army uniform on, her two silver bar ranks shone beautifully. She entered the command center; in the corner wearing her Army uniform was Second Lt. Mashiro Kuna, she had files in her arms ready to hand them to Mitsukio.

"O-Ohayo C-Captain…" Mashiro politely says.

"Hello Ms. Kuna… how are you today?" Mitsukio asks.

"Excellent ma'am! Oh! I have your paperwork here ma'am." She says.

"Yes thank you so much… I knew it couldn't have been easy…" Mitsukio confesses.

"It was no trouble."

"Well okay then… oh one more thing…" Mitsukio begins.

"Y-Yes?" Mashiro asks while standing at attention.

"Have you seen Ms. Sarugaki today?"

"Oh yes ma'am! She went with First Lt. Muguruma; Colonel Aikawa instructed them to watch the outer perimeter… however today is the meeting… so they should be on their way…" She states.

"Very well that will be all ma'am, at ease." Mitsukio commands; then walks away to the panels where the computers are.

Mashiro goes to the other side of the room to check some charts.

Soon the doors of the control center open revealing Colonel Aikawa, on his left is First Lt. Muguruma, and to Muguruma's left is Second Lt. Sarugaki. Mitsukio's back was turned to them so she didn't see them enter.

"Room Tench'Hut!" Mashiro calls out in her command voice. Mitsukio immediately stops what she is doing, and stands at attention, same with Mashiro, Kensei, Hiyori, and everyone else in the room.

"At ease." Love says. Everyone relaxes, they go into the center.

"If you are not an officer, please exit the premises…." Mashiro states.

Most of the soldier's leave, the only ones left are the original people. Love smiles at his soldiers.

"Good morning ladies…" He says to Mitsukio and Mashiro.

"Good morning sir!" They say in unison.

"Shall we discuss the plans?" He questions.

"Hai!" They all reply.

"We are heading into Las Noches…. In the deep southern region…" Love says, he has a map in front of him, he points to red "X" Positions, and points to each soldier.

"We will go on a recovery mission… there were some soldiers reported in need of medical assistance… that is where you come in Ms. Kuna… however we need high intelligence in this area… and that is where you the infantry team will come in… the leader will be Captain Urotake." Love states.

The soldier's nod. Love continues his plan. "The soldiers are in the southern region and trapped in a sand cave… it collapsed on them while they were about to exit… there have been high reports of partial enemies nearby… there are about three soldiers… stuck in that cave, less oxygen supply, and they are out of Ammo… your mission is simple, rescue team Omega… and report here at central command ASAP."

"Yes sir." Mitsukio says.

"When do we leave sir?" Hiyori asks.

"Now." He replies.

"Very well…." Mitsukio says, she salutes him, he salutes back and drops his salute first; then she does.

"Team Whiskey… get equipped… we head out in one hour!" She commands, she exits the room then does her team.

* * *

Kensei waits for her to be alone after he sees her strapping on multiple knifes on her thighs. He walks up to her and smiles slightly.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yes… shall we…?" She questions.

"In a moment…." He murmurs after pressing his sweet lips to the base of her throat, she sighs out peacefully, and smiles, but then turns serious, she kisses him once and that's all, missions first.

"Muguruma…. Come, it's time we rescue those troops." She says, he nods and follows her.

* * *

They were walking through the sandy desert, sand was everywhere, they were close to their destination. They looked, but found nothing, they had cover's covering their sensitive eyes from the blowing sand, soon a sandstorm would be coming so they had to make this mission quick.

Sarugaki stopped momentarily, Mitsukio also stopped to let Hiyori put on her goggles, but these goggles weren't just to protect her eyes they were to help reveal movement of any enemies nearby, or if they were to see the soldier's. Hiyori continued to look around, she couldn't tell if they were moving due to all the sand flowing everywhere.

"Ma'am… no movement… and if there was I cannot see it due to the sad blowing ma'am." She states.

"Very well…" Mitsukio replies.

"Ma'am do we continue to head south?" Kensei questions.

"We shall…" Team Whiskey nods and continues on their way.

_**-Nel: HEYYYYYYY! OHAYO! HELLO! HI! SUP! DUUUUUDE! HOLA! How are you my dear reader's! I know I know this chapter is very short, but that's only because the next two final chapter's will be long and amazing I hope you will enjoy them! But for now, please... review and read this chapter :DDDDD Please check out the "What If" Series :DDD of my stories :DDD**_


	4. KIA

_**The Passing**_

This was it… this was do or die…. Kill or be killed… hunt or be the hunted…. They stood in front of the collapsed cave ruins. Hiyori was in the front of the line she specialized in rough situations. She took out a frag grenade.

"Stand back…" She commanded, they did as told, they backed away about fifty to a hundred feet, Hiyori threw the grenade, and ducked and rolled backwards, in a matter of ten seconds the grenade blew up revealing an opening.

Hiyori motioned with her two fingers to move forward. "Go, go, go!" She shouted. Mitsukio who was in the front, charged in, Kensei was behind her and on his right was Mashiro, on his left was Hiyori.

"W-Who's there?" A raspy voice called out front the back of the dark sandy cave, it was male.

"I am Captain Mitsukio Urotake… of central command; this here is First Lt. Kensei Muguruma, Second Lt. Mashiro Kuna, and Second Lt. Hiyori Sarugaki. We are the reinforcements you have requested to come help you out." She states.

"O-Oh.. please come… we've been waiting a long time… please help… one of our own went unconscious awhile ago due to dehydration… and the other soldier has a broken leg… the rubble fell on hers and crushed it…." The Second Lt. says.

Mitsukio circles her finger in a circle motion. "Gather everyone. Leave no one behind… take all weapons and packs." She commands.

"HAI!" They shout over the loud winds.

Kensei walked towards the back, right when he did he immediately noticed a female soldier, she had black raven like hair and pale skin, she was biting her lip, she looked up and saw a man with silvery white hair, he was handsome.

"What is your name ma'am." He asked.

"S-Sergeant M-Major Rukia Kuchiki….." She hissed out in pain.

"Well Kuchiki… I'm going to get you out of here so hold on…" He stated, she nodded, he put away his gun and gently knelt down on the ground next to her, He slid his hands underneath her small form and lifted her up, she winced, but he had a firm grip. He turned around and face his commanding officer.

"Captain! I got her, do I proceed?" He question, she turned towards his voice she nodded.

"Hai, proceed to the front of the cave." She commanded, he does as so commanded. Hiyori is right in front of him guarding him and Rukia, Mashiro goes to the soldier who had the raspy voice, she throws his arm around her shoulder and guides him to the front of the entrance.

"What is your name soldier?" She curiously questioned.

"Chief Warrant officer (CW2) Izuru Kira…" He mumbles out, he pants due to the walking. She nods and guides him.

"I got the last one…." Mitsukio mumbled out. She ran to the unconscious male, and kneeled, she then threw him over her shoulder's, his whole body was on her shoulder's, she held him good, she was strong for a woman her size. Kensei inwardly smirked at her strength.

"_**Atta girl…." **_He thought.

"Team Whiskey! Move out!" She commanded.

"Sarugaki! Take the lead!" She shouted, Hiyori nodded and continued to move forward, she scanned left right, behind and forward, she motioned it was safe, the rest of team whiskey slowly walked forward, but they heard gun shots, before they could even processed what had happened, they ran back in the cave, all they saw was Hiyori's small body fall backwards, she had three bullet holes through her chest, her eyes were dull. Mashiro screamed in fury, that was _**her **_ friend. Her very best friend.

* * *

A puddle of blood slowly began to build up around Hiyori, Mashiro gently set down Izuru Kira's body; She loaded her sniper and crouched, she went on the floor, and crawled, Mitsukio watched intently, she didn't want to make any movements in fear of giving their hidden position inside the cave.

Mashiro made it to Hiyori's body; she saw Hiyori's eyes were wide and slightly due, she was biting her lip to keep from screaming out, she didn't want whoever did this to her to have the satisfaction of hearing her screams of pain. Mashiro was crying, Hiyori looked to the side and smiled slightly, a trail of blood went down the side of her mouth.

"T-This is the life of a soldier I-is it not K-Kuna… so don't cry for me… Be strong… y-you're a soldier dammit, Hurahhh…." With that Hiyori smiles and closes her eyes, and becomes still…. Forever….

Mashiro cries in pain, fury, sadness, and hate. She stands up.

"NO KUNA DO-!" Before Mitsukio can utter another word, Mashiro charges out into the desert and shoots anywhere, she was reckless…

"KUNA GET IN HERE N-"

_**Drip. Drip. Drip.**_

* * *

Mashiro had turned around at the last second to head back in the cave, but she looked up at her forehead, then she fell to the floor, it all seemed to go in slow motion, Mashiro fell face first into the dirt, blood ran down the little hill towards Mitsukio and Kensei's boots, Izuru Kira was wide-eyed and leaning against the wall.

"DAMMIT!" Mitsukio shouted back, she set the soldier down; Kensei looked at her with a "Fuck no." expression.

Mitsukio pulled out a transmitter. "Team Whiskey to central command!" She shouted into the transmitter.

"_**This is central command. Colonel Aikawa speaking, over." **_

"This is Captain Urotake! Request immediate backup! Bring in snipers and air support… We got snipers out here near the northern regions! We cannot leave the cave… two soldiers dead, and three wounded, do you read? Do you read, over!" She shouted back.

_**Static.**_

"_**Copy that, immediate back up coming, transmission received, hang tight."**_

"Hurahhh." Mitsukio sarcastically muttered into the speaker. She couldn't get the fact that two of her best soldier's were dead. Mashiro who was so respectful and kind to her… and Hiyori who was respectful and outgoing… and a total badass….

"It's going to be okay Mitsukio…" Kensei says.

"WHEN? WHEN KENSEI! TELL ME FUCKING WHEN! I LET TWO PERFECTLY GOOD SOLDIER'S DIE ON MY WATCH! IT'S MY FAULT THAT THEY'RE DEAD!"

"IT IS NOT! IT'S THE ENEMIES FAULT NOT YOUR'S!" He shouts back.

Mitsukio refuses to let her tears show; Kensei grits his teeth, so he doesn't tell her anything to upset his commanding officer.

Soon there are loud gunshots, bombs being thrown airplanes flying in, then a helicopter landing in front of the cave.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Mitsukio shouts, she's supporting the guy on her shoulder and runs into the helicopter and gently sets him on the gurney inside of it, Kensei set's Rukia in the chair and straps her in, he climbs in, Mitsukio goes back into the cave and get's Izuru they limp into the helicopter, she climbs in with him. And the airplanes off.

"Hold on!" The pilot shouts, his nametag read's "Abarai."

With that the Helicopter takes off back to central command. The mission was a success, but at the cost of two soldiers lives.

* * *

"Congratulations… you've completed the mission… you've rescued and saved three of our valuable intelligence units… without them we wouldn't have information of the enemy's base…" Aikawa says.

Mitsukio is in front of the table that had the map with the red "X'S" on it. She sighs when she sees Aikawa mark out the cave with black marker; it means the mission was completed.

"We will notify the soldier's families… and have a proper burial… ou own send off for two powerful female soldiers'… they served well and the world will forever know their names…" Aikawa says.

"Sir, I understand." Mitsukio says.

"Second Lt. Muguruma… good job."

"Thank you sir, Hurahhh." He adds at the end.

"Go get some sleep soldier's… tomorrow is the end of everything… we will put an end to the enemy's small militia…." He says.

"Yes sir!" Mitsukio says.

"Hai." Kensei confirms.

"At ease, dismissed." He says, Aikawa salutes them, they salute back; he drops his salute first, then they do. Aikawa then exits the room.

"Room Tench'Hut!" Mitsukio calls out, everyone in the control center stands at attention.

"At ease." Aikawa says.

Mitsukio sighs and rubs her neck, she exits the room.

"Room Tench'Hut!" Kensei shouts out, everyone stands at attention again.

"At ease." Her tired voice says, with that she leaves, Kensei sighs and exits the room as well.

"Mitsukio! He shouts out, she sighs and stops down the hall, he runs up to her and swings around, he puts both his hands on her shoulder's, she looks up at him with tear filled eyes, he nods and let's her cry on his shoulders.

"Mitsukio… listen to me… this is the life we lead… we save thousands… and loose hundreds… save one… one dies… it's about sacrifice… I know this is harsh… but Mitsukio… I will stand by you no matter what… you lead that mission in the best way you could… Hell… I don't think I could have done it any better…" Kensei says, Mitsukio nods, but she's still saddened.

"I know… they were good soldier's… and they will be missed dearly… but it wasn't your fault they died do you understand me… whatever militia the enemy had put up… it's their fault do you hear me?" He questions.

"H-Hai…" She sadly says, Kensei lifts her chin and plants a soft kiss on her lips, but in the inside he's grieving, his best friend was Mashiro, and his other friend also died… but he knew it wasn't Mitsukio's fault.

"Come on…" He says quietly. He leads her away from central and into their quarters to sleep.

_**-Nel: A bit harsh? Gomenosai… I had to put some twist on this chappy… the next chapter will be the final chapter… I hope you enjoyed this one please R & R Arigatou.**_


	5. Camatose

_**The Passing**_

She stood behind the huge blackened boulder; she was crouched and giving signals with her hand. Kensei watched from afar, always on alert, he was damned if he was going to let anyone shoot at her.

"Alpha team take the west… Bravo take the east… Delta and Echo you're taking the Souta… team Whiskey you're with me… move out, Hurahhh, leave no one alive, kill everyone…" Mitsukio commanded everyone nodded and got their orders; they crouched and began to move in their said directions.

"Muguruma, I need you to set up a communication center up on that building right there, so central command can have a good view of the place… and possibly tell us where the rebels are…" Mitsukio said, he nodded team Whiskey stopped, they allowed Kensei to go through, he slowly checked right and left with his gun armed, then he checked behind and began to run forward, he saw a light so he ducked and rolled, which caused him to get to his destination faster.

"I'm going in…" He motioned, Mitsukio nodded, sweat beaded down her cheek.

Kensei climbed the gray stairs that were slightly moist, he had his night vision on because it was so dark; he was still crouch-walking. He managed to climb one more flight of stairs, he saw what looked like a rebel he was taking a piss, Kensei took out his knife and silently killed him, he gurgled and choked on his own blood, Kensei gently set him down, there was a huge crate where the man was standing, he took out a white contraption, that had multiple wires and scans. He set it and looked at his area again; he nodded and went back down.

"Area cleared; we need to continue forward…" Kensei says to his Captain.

"Agreed, okay! Team Whiskey move out!" Mitsukio says, they nod and move in slowly, they pass the building that Kensei was just in. "Lt. Frank take over the communication center." Mitsukio commands, he nods and moves into the building, with that Mitsukio and her team continue forward.

* * *

"Ma'am! I'm picking up movement…" Rukia says.

"Where?"

"Towards the north… it's coming and fast!" Rukia shouts out.

"Everyone get ready!" Mitsukio shouts out.

Rukia takes out two butcher knives, Izuru takes out a sniper; Mitsukio has a machine gun, while Kensei has a rocket launcher.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" Comes a mass of voices, about five or six rebels come out of nowhere and begin to attack with knives, and guns. The blue haired one shoots his pistol, it hit's Rukia's arm, she screams and falls to the ground, Kensei crouches in front of her and moves the launcher onto his shoulder he target locks the blue one who is running away after shooting, he locks the target and fires. There's a huge boom. All you see are body parts flying in all directions.

"Muguruma!" Mitsukio called out, he looked towards her.

"Get down!"

He does as asked, she begins to shoot repeatedly at the figure who was going to slice Kensei's throat from behind, her wavy yellow beaded hair is all you see, before she hits the ground dead.

The next man comes forward, he manages to slice Rukia's leg with a knife, she winces and shoots at his head, he managed to dodge each bullet of the pistol she pulled out at the last second, she stood up slowly wincing, but she then took out another pistol, she began to shoot accurately.

The pink haired man fell to the floor dead because a bullet went through his eye to his brain. Another man fell to the ground he was bald.

"Nice job Kuchiki!" Kensei appraised, she nodded and reloaded her bullet, but out of nowhere a knife was thrown, it landed right in her throat, her eyes widened, Mitsukio turned around.

"NOOOOOOO!" She caught Rukia as she fell; she tried to stop the oncoming blood.

Rukia looked into Mitsukio's eyes with terrified eyes. "S-S-Sorry… i… I… to.." Rukia became still, a puddle of blood already stained the floor and her uniform, Mitsukio's eyes widened.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed aloud. She stood up and looked, it was silent, bodies littered the floor, another knife came out of the darkness, and slammed into Izuru's head, he fell to the floor dead. Mitsukio screamed in frustration, she began to shoot in the blackness, Kensei was staying low he had her back, he couldn't believe, the rebel took out two good soldiers.

Mitsukio squinted after she finished shooting, she easily popped in another round and waited, but nothing came, there was a crunching sound against the ground; they raised an eyebrow and squinted.

"Dammit my night vision can't see that far… where are these bastards?" Kensei mutters.

"_**Think Mitsukio… think! Remember your training… when all is lost and the word is consumed by blackness… close your eyes, use your senses… and bring the enemy to ashes." **_She remembered that quote that her commanding officer had told her when he was training her.

Mitsukio stood still she closed her eyes and waited, Kensei's brows furrowed. "Mitsukio what are you-"

She picked up her gun in an instant and fired in a right angle towards the northern blackness, there was a huge thump as a rebel fell dead to the floor. Kensei's eyes widened.

He stood up and was back to back with her, they each began to turn as if spinning in a circle, but they were really just walking, they looked and looked, but saw no one else.

* * *

"_**Team Whiskey to Central command…" **_Mitsukio said into her transmitter.

"_**Central command… is it finished?" **_The voice from central command asked.

"_**Affirmative." **_ She replied.

"_**Wait there; let me get Colonel Aikawa up here…" **_

"Dammit…" Kensei curses.

"I know what you mean… shit… how the hell did we miss that bastard… thanks to him two perfectly good soldiers are dead… it's just like last time…" Mitsukio said.

"Mitsukio listen you-"

"_**This is Colonel Aikawa… Captain Urotake please responds, over." **_

"_**This is Captain Urotake we have completed our mission, all the rebels in Las Noches are now terminated…" **_Mitsukio states.

"_**Excellent job… were any of your team-"**_

"_**Two dead… three alive from team Whiskey… I wouldn't know about Alpha, Bravo, Delta, and Echo…" **_She replies.

"_**Damn… okay very well bring it on home… Hurahhh" **_

"_**Hurahhh…" **_She mutters out, the connection cuts off.

"Muguruma we have to go retrieve Lt. Frank… according to the transmission Colonel Aikawa sent over… There is an aircraft waiting for us exactly one mile from here… we need to move, and quickly." She states. He nods and they journey back to the building.

* * *

"Lt. Frank!" Mitsukio called aloud.

_**-Silence-**_

"Kuso…." Mitsukio mutters out.

"I'm going to go check the building across from this one for any of the other teams be right back, for now go get Franks."With that Mitsukio takes off.

Kensei goes in first, but slowly, he climbs the gray stairs and slowly peeks into the room, he sees Frank standing there, but not moving.

"Lt. Frank, come on were leaving, let's go!" He says in a hurried whisper.

But frank doesn't move. Kensei slowly walks in and looks, his eyes widen at what he sees, a hook was inside Frank's forehead holding him up, to make it look like he was standing, his blue eyes are wide open, but he's already dead. He looks at what he was last staring at, it was the building Mitsukio went into his eyes widen in realization, he runs like the devils at his feet.

He's about thirty feet away from the building. "MITSUKIO GET OUT OF THERE IT'S A TRAP!" Kensei shouts.

Mitsukio goes to the window of the building and sees Kensei running towards her screaming she tries to listen, she makes out the word "Trap" her eyes widen she takes off and runs.

Kensei runs as fast as he can to reach the building, there's a ticking sound, his eyes widen.

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

Debris and stone fly everywhere, there's smoke arising making everything unclear, Kensei fly's backwards and slams into the next building, he falls to the floor unconscious. The building collapses and fire is erupting and spreading to the ground.

"Holy shit, that sonofa bitch just exploded." Captain Iba shouted.

"Damn! Alright Team Alpha were going over there to see the damage, and see if we find any of our kind there, Move out!"

They all travel to the said place. When they arrive, they see the huge damage; it's awful that much is true. They see a crisp body near the grass, which was next to the building, one member managed to find Frank's, and the female found Kensei.

"Sir we have a live one!" Second Lt. Kotetsu shouted. She was small so she couldn't help lift him, Captain Iba came over and helped Kensei, but he saw he was unconscious.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GIVE ME A HAND!" He shouted.

Corporal Kotsubaki helped Captain Iba in helping Kensei stand; they began to make it to the destination where the aircraft was waiting.

* * *

_**"Is he going to make it?" **_A voice said.

"_**Probably… but I'm not getting any response from him…"**_ A male voice replied.

_**"He has fallen into a comatose state…"** _Someone else added.

**"Does he know she's… you know… well dead."**

_**"No he doesn't that's probably for the best…"** _The female voice said.

_**"How sad… lover's torn apart by war… damn this hell on earth."** _The other female voice says.

"_**Yes… agreed… we must get going now… shall we Miss Kotetsu…?"**_

_**"Yes, General Unohana."** _Kotetsu said. They leave, leaving the other male alone with Kensei.

_**"I am so sorry… for all that you have been through… but sleep now Kensei Muguruma… we shall awake you when we need you again…"** _The males said. He exits the room, Kensei is in a white pod, and he's in the ICU. But they moved him to the resting ward part of the medical camp.

"_**Mitsukio…."**_

* * *

_**-Nel: And now my reader's I will leave it at this… kind of mysterious no? o.0 any who! I'm so glad I finished this story now the only story left is Sun and Moons love, which I would be so happy if you dear reader's could read it, but first you must read the first story not the sequel! The first story is "What if." Please R & R, No flames! Ja ne! And thanks again!**_


End file.
